In A Brother's Arms
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: "Touya! Big brother! Piggyback ride!" A simple game of carrying one in another's arms sets off a series off occurrences in which Touya helps his younger brother, Shouto with different, but yet similar problems in his life. "...big brother, thank you."


**Hello everyone! And Happy New Year! This will be my first My Hero Academia story and my first story of 2019! Which is something I'm both excited and nervous about. But you know, there is a little story surrounding this...story.**

 **Some of you may know that I have a Youtube Account (if you don't then my name on Youtube is Lieutenant Myst.) And a Youtuber by the name of ryuji ryuzaki did a Dabi video with the song King by Lauren Aquilina. I commented saying that I would do a fanfic off of two pictures that made my heart almost die of brotherly love. And a bunch of people including the poster of the video asked when I was going to do it.**

 **A month later and now I'm doing it. Sorry...but anyway, I hope you all like this story and if you do, then follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia, it belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

"Touya, big brother!" A tiny voice yelled, causing said boy to look up from the book he was reading to see a blur of red and white soon barrel into him, causing the two to fall flat on the grass.

The twelve year old let out a surprised grunt. "What is it Shouto?" He asked his five year old brother.

Shouto smiled. "Piggyback ride!" He exclaimed happily.

"No." Touya replied quickly with a blank voice.

Shouto pouted. "But you promised!"

"I don't remember promising you a piggyback ride." Touya said.

"You did! You said that after lunch, you would give me a piggyback ride!" Shouto pointed out.

Touya frowned, searching his brain for the promise his brother said he vowed. He realized that his brother was actually right, and that he had promised Shouto a piggyback ride earlier this morning.

He let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

Shouto squealed in happiness as he waited for Touya to stand up before he climbed onto his back. Touya grabbed a hold of Shouto's legs from behind and Shouto put his arms around Touya's neck, placing his small hands on either side of his own arms, that way he could support himself and not fall.

"You ready?" Touya asked, earning a 'Yes!' from his little brother.

"Here we go!" Touya then proceeded to slowly around the backyard, a smile on his face as he listened to his brother's laughter.

If only things stayed that simple, because a month later, Shouto developed his quirk.

And Touya never saw his younger brother that much after that.

* * *

"Touya." A weak voice called out, causing Touya to turn around and see Shouto battered up and bruised, his scar he got less than a year ago turning purple from an ugly bruise.

Touya immediately got on his knees in front of Shout as his big brother instincts kicked in. "What happened?" He asked, checking Shouto for any other injuries.

"Dad was a little rough in training today, he wanted me to use my fire but I refused." Shouto replied, wincing when Touya touched his sides, the older brother immediately jotting down in his mind that he might have an injured rib or two.

"And he beat you up for that." Touya muttered, angry at the fact that a father would beat up his own flesh and bones. It just wasn't normal.

Then again, their life wasn't normal.

"I got a first aid kit in my room, do you want me to treat your wounds there?" Touya asked, Shouto nodding in agreement.

As Touya took a hold of Shouto's hand and started to walk to his room, he noticed that his younger brother was favoring his right leg more than his left one.

"Shouto, did you injure your ankle?" He questioned, watching the latter wince at realizing he was caught in the act.

"It doesn't hurt that much..." Shouto muttered, though his pained face said otherwise.

Touya frowned as he crouched down, picking up Shouto like how mother would to a toddler, ignoring his brother's protests when he walked towards his room.

The next ten minutes were spent in silence as Touya patched up his brother's wounds, being gentle and slow whenever he would clean and wrap up an injury.

"Sorry Touya, that you have to do this." Shouto finally said, looking at the bed in embarrassment.

Touya softly smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

"Can I...sleep with you tonight? Just this once." Shouto asked, pleading heard in his voice.

Touya debated on the idea in his mind, before coming to a decision. "Sure, you can stay with me for the night."

Shouto beamed a smile that he hadn't done in a long time, as later on in the day the two brothers slept together.

The next day, Shouto woke up in a cold bed, Touya having long since left the bed, and the house all together.

* * *

Eight years later and Touya had grown in height, dyed his red hair black, got vicious scars from a fight gone wrong, and changed his name to Dabi. He later became a member of the League of Villains and was firmly set on taking down Endeavour and exposing his wrongful deeds to the entire world.

But above all, he just wanted his family to be free from his dad's chains.

He kept updates on how his mother was doing in the hospital, what Fuyumi's classes were with her students, Natsuo and his progress in college, and Shouto in his strides to becoming a Pro Hero.

He remembered seeing his brother after seven years on a Tv screen in the display of a store, watching him battle against a kid with green curly hair and the tendency to break his bones whenever he used his quirk.

Dabi noticed how Shouto hesitated in using his fire side against a blonde boy in the finale of the tournament, most likely still having doubts about using his full power. His eyes screamed with confliction and self doubt when he was gifted the second place medal.

He nearly lost his composure when he saw Shouto again when the attacked the training camp, seeing him fall out of the sky with two other boys on top of Mr. Compress was not something he expected.

Dabi was definitely not expecting to see Shouto battered and beaten up in the back of an alleyway one night.

Shouto was in his hero costume, which was torn up and bloody most likely from a fight against a villain (as this week was internship week for Shouto's class). His eyes were closed yet he was breathing normally, a wound on the back of his head indicated someone hit him from behind before they left.

Now if it was anybody else, Dabi would of left them for a hero or a citizen to find, but this was his younger brother.

And there was no way in the whole wide world that he was just going to leave Shouto there for some villain to discover.

Dabi stood on his knees as he picked up Shouto's unconscious body. Making sure he was leaning against his back and that his arms were over his shoulders before he grabbed a hold of Shouto's legs. After checking and seeing that everything was alright, Dabi stood up and started to walk out of the alleyway.

He was actually happy that it was night and that mostly everyone was asleep or too tired to even notice that the two of them as he walked down the empty streets towards a hero agency that was in the town.

Dabi continued towards his destination when he felt shifting from Shouto. Tensing up, he waited for the teenager to wake up and notice that a villain was giving him a piggyback ride and attack him.

But nothing happened, he just felt Shouto relax and say something in a quiet voice that Dabi barley heard it. "...big brother."

All was silent for a few seconds before Dabi smiled softly. He then resumed in walking towards the hero agency. Knowing that even though Shouto wouldn't even know about the occurring events, he would.

* * *

 **It's twelve A.M, I'm tired, I wrote this as fast as I can, and I'm happy, with what I did. I will be going to bed soon so I hope you all enjoy this. I have many other My Hero Academia stories planned for the future and I hope that you all will stay around to read them.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
